Problemas para Dormir
by graviola
Summary: Sasuke tem problemas para dormir quando Sakura muda a rotina. SasuxSaku. Feed Back seria interessante, tanto positivo quanto negativo.
1. Chapter 1

Obviamente Naruto não me pertence

Essa estória passa-se toda em uma noite, na qual Sasuke se lembra e pensa no "problema" dele

Novos capítulos devem demorar um pouco

Problemas para Dormir

Em um quarto escuro, deitado em uma cama macia um belo jovem procurava seu descanso depois de longos dias de trabalho. Sendo um ninja da Vila Folha, seus deveres o mantinham muito ocupado e geralmente longe de casa por vários dias.

Virou-se e procurou uma posição mais confortável. Estava exausto, seria a primeira vez que dormiria em paz em vários dias, a primeira vez que dormiria em uma cama quentinha e aconchegante, a primeira vez em tantos dias que poderia desfrutar da penumbra reconfortante de seu quarto...finalmente poderia dormir a noite inteira...Se o maldito sono chegasse! Sentia-se um trapo e seu corpo doía pedindo descanso. Mas sua mente negava-se a ceder. E o pior...o jovem sequer imaginava o motivo.

O calombo na cama, uma vez conhecido como Uchiha Sasuke, soltou um longo e sofrido gemido não exatamente humano. Queria _tanto_ dormir...

"_Quem sabe ele conseguiria dormir sem as cobertas, isso ele achava que ainda não tinha tentado..." _

Pela enésima vez descobriu-se, revelando um belo corpo musculoso e esguio coberto com confortáveis calças de pijama, passou as mãos por seuscabelos negros, lisos e em total desalinho.

Um minuto. Um suspiro sofrido e mais contorção de membros. Olhos negros fechados com determinação. Iria dormir!Iria fechar os olhos e dormir _AGORA_!

"_DROGA!DROGA!DROGA!DROGA!DROOOOOOOOOGAAAAAAAAA!"_

Olhou para o relógio na cabeceira. "_Ainda são duas horas?"_

Virando-se com um indignado 'humfp" do relógio quebrado. Não era possível que só tivesse se passado uma hora, o relógio _tinha_ que estar quebrado. Olhos profundos e negros, em um rosto alvo e extremamente bonito, lançaram um olhar muito, muito, muito feio e ameaçador para uma figura que dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado. Ameaçador... se a figura estivesse consciente de que o recebia. Seu crime mortal? Dormia tranquilamente.

"_Como é possível dormir tão facilmente?" _

Com uma expressão ainda mais sombria o jovem pôs- se a examinar a figura adormecida. Uma bela jovem de curtos cabelos cor de rosa, esguia e atlética ...afinal de contas também era uma ninja. Era muito bonita mesmo. Tinha a pele clara que mesmo com as horas de treinamento ao ar livre parecia resistir a qualquer bronzeamento..somente adquirindo um saudável _coradinho_. Um ombro branco era banhado pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela, deixando à vista que somente usava uma fina e confortável camisola.

Como que pressentindo o olhar atento do jovem, a pequena ninja (menor que ele pelo menos) remexeu-se um pouco. Mas não demonstrou nenhum sinal de que iria acordar.

Sasuke suspirou e focou a atenção no rosto de sua esposa. Ela tinha os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos, e seus lindos olhos verdes como a grama que crescia em Konoha, estavam fechados. Não que ele perdesse tempo comparando os olhos da esposa dele com grama ou qualquer coisa parecida. Claro que não. Ela parecia tão tranqüila. O rosto do jovem contorceu-se em uma expressão de profundo desgosto.

"_COMO ELA SE ATREVE?"_ Que tipo de esposa dorme enquanto o marido permanece acordado e atormentado sem conseguir dormir? Ela era uma má esposa. Decidiu. Muito muito má.

Enquanto contava as tábuas do teto pela terceira vez, relembrou os últimos dias.

Algumas semanas atrás havia discutido com sua esposa, o motivo tão trivial e bobo que sequer lembrava. Mas ela ficou muito zangada. E enquanto ele fazia seus cálculos e se perguntava se já eram _aqueles dias_. Ela saiu intempestivamente de casa e foi trabalhar. Sequer despediu-se ou lhe deu seu costumeiro beijo na bochecha. Não que ele sentisse falta nem nada. Ele só _percebeu_. Só isso.

Naquela manhã ele partiu para uma missão relativamente simples, mas muito demorada. Levaria três dias para escoltar o cliente e sua filha até seu destino. A missão foi extremamente chata e a filha do cliente extremamente oferecida. Sabia que devia ter comprado uma aliança maior...Às vezes, só às vezes...aquelas camisas que Naruto lhe deu de presente de casamento não pareciam tão ruins.Definitivamente ter escrito em suas roupas em letras garrafais: "Propriedade de Uchiha Sakura" ou "Afaste-se eu Sou Casado!" era uma opção bem melhor que de receber olhares lascivos de moças nada recatados enquanto trabalhava. Suspirou. E depois..era verdade não é? A parte de ser casado é claro! Ele obviamente não sentia nenhum prazer secreto quando sua esposa mostrava seu lado possessivo e saia espantando como uma linda e feroz leoa quem chegasse perto dele, declarando que "esse tem dona! Vai andando minha filha!" ou..."ele é MEU!". Claro que nada disso o divertia ou inchava seu ego. Imagine.

Mas a missão acabara e agora voltava para casa, certo de que o temperamento (tão forte) de sua esposa já havia sido controlado. E que ela, como ele(de temperamento tão forte quanto o da esposa), já havia esquecido coisa tão insignificante.

E foi exatamente isso que julgou ter acontecido quando chegou em casa e foi recebido de braços abertos. Sua esposa tão bonita e sorridente, recém chegada do hospital onde trabalhava o recebeu com beijos e abraços.

Tudo certo? Certo?

Quão ingênuo ele tinha sido! Como se deixara enganar!

Inocentemente, depois da comemoração de sua chegada...ou das comemorações, afinal ele era jovem saudável e sua esposa era muito tentadora. De um jantar descontraído e conversas amenas. Decidiram dormir. Foi então, que aquela pequena diabinha resolveu atacar.

Veja bem, eles são casados sim e se amam com certeza. Mas são pessoas extremamente diferentes. Enquanto Sasuke é um rapaz sério, extremamente frio, fechado e que não sorri com facilidade. Sakura é uma moça extrovertida, calorosa e de sorriso quase perpétuo. São opostos quase absolutos.

Sendo verdade também para a forma como ambos demonstravam sua afeição um pelo outro. Sakura abraça, beija, sorri e faz pequenos e grandes gestos de afeto ao seu esposo, ocasionalmente rosna e urra como uma leoa defendendo seu território quando outras jovens resolvem ignorar o status de seu amado. Que _é "CASADÍSSIMO SUA PIRANHA OFERECIDA!SOME DAQUI ANTES QUE EU PERCA A PACIÊNCIA!"_. Sasuke por outro lado é mais criptico com suas afeiçoes, sendo uma pessoa estóica e não muito expressiva e com um passado traumático lhe é difícil e fora do seu natural demonstrar qualquer emoção. Então basicamente ele permite que sua grudenta esposa, demonstre sua afeição por ele(o que ele não nunca havia permitido a mais ninguém), lhe oferece em particular alguns raros sorrisos(ela parece ser a única a arrancá-los dele), mata/surra/destrói/elimina qualquer um que a machuque, sem perder a fé que possui em suas habilidades como ninja...somente intervindo quando _necessário_. E com uma aura assassina e olhos vermelho sangue consertados em um olhar completamente assustador deixa bem claro que ninguém deve sequer pensar de forma imprópria em SUA esposa, de forma completamente sigilosa, é claro. A Lei de Não Toque Minha Sakura já vigora desde que eram adolescentes, sem que a mesma ou qualquer outra garota pareça ter notícia.Era extremamente possessivo... só não o mostrava publicamente.

Agora que isso está claro. O problema do jovem Sasuke fica mais aparente. Sakura sendo uma mulher extremamente expressiva e grudenta, mesmo enquanto dorme, adquiriu o hábito de dormir agarrada ao marido. Frequentemente entrelaçando pernas e deitando SOBRE o objeto de seu eterno amor. Sasuke, jamais disse nada a respeito desse hábito da esposa, que se encaixava/aderia/colava nele em qualquer posição que ele escolhesse dormir, salvo quando tinha injúrias.

E foi com alguma surpresa que Sasuke percebeu que ao voltar de sua missão _tão empolgante_, sua esposa, furtou-se desse hábito. Estava deitado de barriga pra baixo e meio de lado, com um braço flexionado, a mão embaixo do queixo e as pernas semi flexionadas. Sua posição mais comum e coincidentemente a preferida de sua esposa. Que ao encontrá-lo assim se punha a dormir praticamente deitada em suas costas, abraçando-o com as mãos repousando em seu peito e as pernas misturadas nas dele. Entretanto, naquela noite, ela simplesmente deitou-se de lado e dormiu sem maiores agarramentos. Sasuke notou isso enquanto se encontrava em um estado entre o sono e a consciência_. "Estranho ela sempre dormia abraçada nele."_

E nessa noite começou o peculiar comportamento de Uchiha Sakura, não que Uchiha Sasuke estivesse intrigado, incomodado e quase louco com isso, claro, ele só _percebeu _só isso.

É isso, não pretendo fazer disso uma estória longa...talvez eu até delete e faça uma oneshot se eu terminar até a outra semana. Tudo depende de como essa ilusiva inspiração vai me tratar esses dias. Minha intenção era fazer uma coisa meiga e doce...não minha especialidade. Consegui?Espero que não esteja muito curto esse capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto não me pertence_

Sinto muito a demora, mas tive um bloqueio(depois que alguém deletou um capítulo INTEIROquase pronto e sem possibilidades de salvação)... e depois de lutar muito com esse capítulo eu fiquei enjoada de ler a mesma coisa. Sinto muito pela queda na qualidade. Mas até que está meia-boca

Não ficou exatamente do jeito que eu queria mas pretendo compensar no terceiro, que deve ser o último, com o capítulo mais meigo que puder.

_

* * *

_

_"Problemas para Dormir"_

A figura desalinhada e de aparência cansada voltou a examinar a esposa, e de forma "disfarçada" soltou um gemido longo e sofrido. Examinava a esposa atentamente pelo canto do olho. Nenhuma reação. _" Que tipo de ninja dorme no meio de tanto barulho?" _

Virou-se de costas para a esposa que ele decidiu, estava meio surda, e passou a encarar as paredes do quarto escuro. _"A outra vista era bem mais interessante..." _

Teimosamente ele não virou-se novamente para Sakura, qual a utilidade de olhar para uma esposa que além de má era surda? Bem..talvez o fato de que ela tinha acabado de chegar de um plantão que durara 36 horas _podia_ ter alguma coisa haver com o estado de "coma" em que ela se encontrava no momento. Mas isso era só uma hipótese.

Ela era uma louca. _"Por que se casara com uma médica ninja_?" e pensou quão mais tranqüila seria sua vida se Sakura tivesse escolhido outra profissão, a dele era também uma profissão que consumia muito tempo. Um meio sorriso divertido se fez no rosto dele. Só de imaginar Sakura ensinando um time de gennins o fazia quase gargalhar. A exigente garota provavelmente os deixaria aterrorizados com seu temperamento e apaixonados com sua beleza e doçura..era hilário como os pequenos pacientes que ela às vezes atendia tendiam a "apaixonar-se" por ela. Muitos corações mal feitos com declarações de amor gramaticalmente incorretas atestavam isso.

Engraçado, ele não percebeu que nunca (nem mesmo quando eles eram mais novos e sequer namoravam, e ele descobriu como a profissão consumia o tempo dela) imaginou casar com outra pessoa com outra profissão...somente divertia-se imaginando-a nas mais diferentes profissões... o mais engraçado era imaginá-la de garçonete_."...com aquele temperamento! Não daria um dia antes de um prato voar na cabeça de um cliente atrevido...mas o uniforme ficaria bem nela..."_

Sasuke amaldiçoou a insônia fora de hora pela milésima vez. _Inexplicavelmente_ sua mente voltou-se para os dias que se seguiram à primeira noite em dois anos, que ele dormia ao lado da esposa sem ser tocado de alguma forma por ela em seu sono. Naquela noite atribuiu a mudança de comportamento ao calor.

Mas os dias seguintes não foram diferentes daquele primeiro, sua esposa agia normalmente mas a noite deitava-se em seu lado da cama e dormia sem mover um músculo.

Mais dois dias, e nenhum agarramento noturno. Como ele podia fazer qualquer agarramento com a esposa comportando-se tão estranhamente? Não que ele tivesse cogitado qualquer agarramento...bem..talvez ele tivesse pensado em um tipo específico... mas ela estava tão estranha.Não que ele tivesse se perguntado e tentado com afinco descobrir o motivo desse comportamento. Não era como se sentisse falta disso ela poderia ficar sem abraçá-lo enquanto dormia por quanto tempo quisesse. Ele só estava _curioso_, nada mais.

Mas conforme os dias, missões e retornos foram passando, misteriosamente, Sasuke encontrou-se mais e mais mal humorado. Todo trabalho era enfadonho e toda pessoa era irritante.

Logo faziam duas semanas daquele comportamento. Catorze noites inteiras sem abraço noturno...não que ele estivesse contando, sentindo falta ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ele só estava observando.

E o que ele observava era que aquele comportamento, por mais insignificante que fosse ... porque aquilo não tinha importância nenhuma para ele! ... era muito, muito,_muito_ irritante.

_"MULHER IRRITANTE!"_

A esposa agora estava mais distante, ainda carinhosa e receptiva...mas alguma coisa estava diferente. Podia jurar que os beijos na bochecha que ele costumava ganhar haviam diminuído em freqüência e duravam menos tempo. Normalmente ele ganhava de quatro a seis beijos por dia, o número havia diminuído quase pela metade! E pareciam sempre rápidos..._muito_ rápidos(pelo menos uns quatro segundos a menos...) E os selinhos que ela gostava de dar-lhe às escondidas? Simplesmente haviam desaparecido! E os beijos de verdade então!

Não que ele estivesse contando alguma coisa, ele só _percebeu_ que ela estava menos grudenta e carinhosa que o normal. Ele percebeu porque ele era um ninja e ninjas _percebiam_ as coisas.

_"Hn..."_

Sasuke remexeu-se novamente na cama _acidentalmente_ esbarrando em sua esposa, que não fez muito além de franzir o cenho e remexer-se um pouco. Nem sinal de se mexer mais, muito menos na direção dele. Não que ele quisesse que ela se mexesse na direção dele ou coisa assim...

Olhos negros estreitaram-se e uma boca bonita apertou-se em uma linha firme. Uchiha Sasuke estava perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha.

E enquanto ele decidia como a esposa era má, surda e sem o sentido do tato .

_" Como ela podia NÃO ter sentido aquele esbarrão? Ele quase a derrubara da cama!"_

Em milhões de pensamentos não exatamente coerentes. A noite passou. Sem que Sakura se movesse um milímetro e sem que Sasuke dormisse um minuto. Muito ocupado em lançar olhares feios para esposa... que é claro nada tinham haver com a falta de dengos, carinhos e os abraços noturnos dele. Claro que não. Impossível.

E quando a luz da manhã encontrou Uchiha Sasuke, ele não era mais que uma pilha de membros doloridos, cabelos desalinhados, uma calça de pijamas meio caída e a pior careta de desgosto e mau humor já vista pela humanidade.

Seus colegas de trabalho não teriam um dia feliz. Após arrumar-se para o trabalho, Sasuke lançou um último olhar ressentido na direção da esposa que ainda dormia. Então saiu pisando duro e perfurando buracos nas paredes com olhares azedos.

Na verdade os colegas de trabalho de Sasuke teriam um dia ultrapassando muito o conceito de péssimo. Talvez eles tivessem mais sorte se entregando para o grupo de tortura do inimigo...

Não que ele estivesse incomodado com o comportamento da esposa, ou sentisse falta de alguma coisa, ou que essa falta...

"_INEXISTENTE! FALTA INEXISTENTE! ELE CERTAMENTE NÃO SENTIA FALTA DE NADA... muitos menos daquele beijo que ela costumava dar na bochecha dele ainda deitada na cama, meio abraçada nele meio deitada na cama... mesmo que ela fosse voltar a dormir... ele nem lembrava dessas coisas... "_

O tivesse deixado com um humor além de péssimo. Claro que não. Obviamente o mundo andava muito irritante ultimamente.

Bem... não se pode afirmar nada quanto ao mundo, mas considerando que o time no qual ele fora colocado era composto por Naruto, Kiba,Akamaru e ele mesmo. Pode-se dizer que a jornada para entregar um pergaminho secreto e importante não foi tranqüila. E depois de seis brigas entre Kiba e Naruto – com o Akamaru latindo na torcida - sendo que três eram sobre ramen e três sobre uma pedra e sua similaridade com o porquinha da quinta Hokage.

Pode-se dizer que foi muita sorte , de Kiba e Naruto, que quando Uchiha Sasuke preparava-se para dois assassinatos "inexplicáveis" violentos e sanguinários em meio a uma missão, o inimigo atacou. Kiba e Naruto poderiam ter jogado cartas. Ou ter agradecido a Kami, Buda, Deus e qualquer entidade superior... que Sasuke estava, de fato, _do lado deles_. Eles quase sentiram pena dos ninjas inimigos...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Não... eles sentiam _muita _pena dos ninjas inimigos... aquilo tinha que ser muito, muito, muito _doloroso_...

O quê, eles se perguntavam na silenciosa e tensa viagem de volta, poderia ter deixado alguém sempre tão frio, calmo e controlado como o Uchiha assim tão zangado e _tão mais_ ranzinza do que o normal?

Eles não faziam idéia...

* * *

Aí está... imagino que estar rodeado por pessoas tão alegres quando se está de mal humor só piore as coisas. Hoje começo a escrever o capítulo três e pretendo não demorar tanto quanto com esse. E como será o final pretendo fazer um final muito bonitinho(pelo menos eu achei). E não... Sakura não está traindo o Sasuke.. a explicação para o comportamento dela será no próximo capítulo. 

Espero que tenha sido ao menos satisfatório. Reviews são sempre bem vindas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Naruto não me pertence_

Olá! Desculpe pela demora, mas nesses últimos três dias eu tentei sem sucesso colocar o capítulo três aqui. Mas acho que tinha algum problema com a página.

Agradeço a todas as reviews que recebi, foramum grande estímulo para continuar com a estória. Espero que este seja um fim condizente com o esperado! Acredito que este foi o capítulo mais longo...

Ah! Agradeço também a minha Beta-Reader deste capítulo MadKat por sua opinião e paciência. Sua opinião foi essencial.

E Nanny, sinto não ter respondido tua pergunta mas você esqueceu de deixar teu e-mail. Mas se me mandar teu e-mail eu terei prazer em fazê-lo.

* * *

_"Problemas Para Dormir"_

Uchiha Sasuke marchava em direção a Konoha. Ombros eretos e rígidos, mãos dentro dos bolsos. Rosto bonito transtornado, sobrancelhas franzidas, boca apertada e olhos muito estreitos e intensos.

Sim, o humor de Sasuke havia piorado.

Depois de passar um dia inteiro com Kiba, Akamaru e Naruto, e decidir que Akamaru era o mais inteligente e razoável dos três, a irritação havia atingido limites jamais antes alcançados.

Kiba e Naruto andavam atrás de Sasuke a distância segura. Os dois eram ninjas fortes, decididos e corajosos. Só não tinham nenhuma vontade de serem surrados até a inconsciência. Porque você pode ser talentoso e forte, mas quando Uchiha Sasuke estava naquele estado de irritabilidade... ou na TPM como diria Naruto... é melhor para você e a unidade de seus membros que você fique fora do caminho dele.

Naruto lançou um olhar ressentido na direção do amigo, enquanto fazia um bico cômico, e passou a mão em um dos galos. Ele não dissera por mal... mas Sasuke tinha que ser um bastardo e ficar todo nervosinho... Mas como ele podia saber que a brincadeira o deixaria ainda mais ... _homicida_?

Afinal ele não pensou que perguntar para ele por que ele estava com cara de mais constipado que o normal era assim tão ruim. Mas o que causou a liberação total do módulo psicopata... – e que em conseqüência causara a sua parcial perda de memória e seus cabelos e roupas meio queimados –

"_Malditos jutsus de fogo!"_

... do amigo fora outra coisa. Foi quando ele, _inocentemente_, perguntou se Sakura-chan havia enjoado daquela cara de mulherzinha dele e o mandado dormir no sofá essas semanas.. e se era por isso que Sasuke estava tão "_nervosinha"... _

Um sorriso maligno se fez no rosto de Naruto, então o teme havia brigado com Sakura-chan...

Naruto mal pôde segurar a risada diabólica. Estava na hora de explorar a fraqueza de seu rival. Ninguém mandou o teme ser tão sensível quando se tratava da esposa...

"Né, Kiba!"

"Humm ?"

"Eu estava lendo outro dia uma revista... e"

"PARA TUDO!VOCÊ TAVA LENDO!É O FIM DO MUNDO!HAHAHAH - OOOF!"

Naruto acabara de dar um murro na cabeça do colega. Como ele ousava atrapalhar seu plano maligno perfeito?

"IDIOTA!arrrhemmmmmmmmm... pois é Kiba, eu li nessa revista sobre casais jovens...sobre casais _ninja_ jovens.

" Hummm eu não sou casado Naruto..."

" Eles pesquisaram a quantidade de divórcios entre os casais de ninjas...

Cada palavra era dita enquanto Naruto vigiava atentamente as costas tensas de Sasuke.

"Parece que cada vez mais esposas estão chutando os maridos..."

Sasuke continuava a andar sem parecer escutar uma palavra.

"Elas reclamam que ninjas não são bons maridos e por isso elas acabam se decepcionando com eles e terminam tudo... "

Olhos azuis não perderam a pequena - quase microscópica - pausa nos passos do amigo. _"Ele havia mordido a isca!"_ Sorrindo ainda mais e contendo a risada por pouco, ele continuou.

" Parece que elas acham que ninjas passam muito tempo fora de casa, que eles são muito frios, que só querem saber de treinar e bem... tem também aquelas que enjoam dos maridos..sabe como é.. da vida de mulher casada.. então acabam se livrando deles..."

Precisou colocar a mão na boca para não rir alto. Sasuke agora andava de forma tão tensa que parecia não ter juntas.

"Na-Naruto..."

Kiba podia sentir o suor escorrendo pelo rosto, enquanto olhava entre Naruto e Sasuke de forma nervosa. Naruto NÃO estava a ponto de fazer o que ele estava pensandoCERTO? Quer dizer ele era um idiota inconseqüente.. mas normalmente aquilo já seria suicídio.. com o Uchiha _daquele jeito_..seria.. seria...

"O que? Você quer saber como esses maridos podem saber se estão a ponto de serem chutados, abandonados, jogados fora como um pacote de ramen velho?

Kiba arregalou os olhos, agitou os braços e passou a gesticular de todas as formas que conhecia as palavras "não", "idiota" e "morte".

"Bem, começa com coisas pequenas. Como a esposa deixando de se despedir do marido antes do trabalho.."

Ele podia ver Sasuke encolher-se um pouco..

" Deixando de receber o marido quando ele volta de missões.."

Cerrar os punhos...

"Ela vai ficando menos carinhosa.."

Veias saltam em sua testa...

" E por fim... ela vai ficando cada vez mais distante... inclusive na cama"

Parou completamente de andar...

Nesse momento eles estavam nos portões de Konoha. Kiba tinha os olhos do tamanho de pratos. Suava muito e assim que viu o portão pulou em Akamaru e correu para entregar o relatório da missão a Hokage. Na velocidade que ele foi ele não levaria mais de um minuto para atravessar toda a cidade.

"É claro que não se pode culpá-las, se eu fosse casado com um teme idiota que é frio demais com as pessoas eu também o jogaria fora como..."

Foi interrompido pelo peculiar som de um rosnado.

E foi somente aí que Naruto percebeu que sua brincadeira com o amigo tinha ido _um pouco_ longe demais. Seu último pensamento antes de perder a consciência em uma espiral de dor e sofrimento físico, foi que _talvez_... seu plano maligno de irritar Sasuke não era assim tão perfeito.

Ele esquecera de planejar como exatamente ele escaparia vivo.

Uchiha Sasuke pisava duro o caminho de sua casa, dentes cerrados e punhos brancos.

Ele não deveria ter levantado. Ele deveria ter ficado na cama ao lado daquela esposa desmaiada dele. Pelo menos ela não estava falando sem parar por mais de uma hora. Falando _sem parar_, especialmente, sobre revistas idiotas com pesquisas idiotas e resultados idiotas.

"_IDIOTA!IDIOTA!IDIOTA" _

Talvez ele devesse ter chutado Naruto mais um pouco... Mas não era como se ele estivesse preocupado. Claro que não. Mesmo que Sakura não tivesse se despedido dele hoje... ou que ela não o recebera em suas últimas missões... e que ela andasse estranhamente distante...e que não o abraçasse mais de noite...

" _...chutados, abandonados,jogados fora como um pacote de ramen velho?"_

"_IDIOTA!IDIOTA!IDIOTA" _

Por que ele era amigo do Naruto mesmo? Aquele loiro barulhento e idiota. O que ele sabia? Nada! Ele era só um idiota que nem mesmo era casado!

Sasuke andava pelas ruas exasperado.Cada passo o deixava mais e mais irritado. Pensamentos caóticos e as palavras de Naruto circulando na cabeça.

Aquilo estava muito irritante. Toda aquela falta de abraços, de beijos.. e o mais importante... de agarramentos durante o sono... Não que ele se importasse. Claro que não. Um ninja forte e auto afirmado como ele jamais se preocuparia com coisas insignificantes como abraços, beijos ou coisas do tipo.

Aquilo era só irritante porque ela estava saindo da rotina, só isso.

Quem se importava se ela não o beijava mais na bochecha antes de sair? Quem se importaria de ter perdido 85 beijos na bochecha e 102 horas de abraços noturnos no últimos 17 dias? Claro que ele _jamais_ se importaria com coisas do tipo.

Não que ele estivesse contando nem nada.. ele era só... _muito observador_.

Não era como se ele ficasse ruminando sobre o assunto, ou que ele passasse mais tempo do que devia pensando em mulheres de cabelos rosa e com olhos verdes – que ele previamente** não** havia gasto muito de seu tempo decidindo se eram verdes como a grama de Konoha ou como as folhas daquelas árvores perto do lago – claro que não.

E só por isso, porque ele observou essa mudança irritante na rotina , e mais nada. Ele estava disposto a chegar em casa e chacoalhar as respostas de sua esposa de cabelos rosa. Afinal, como um homem pode trabalhar com sua rotina interrompida desse jeito?

Chegou em casa bufando. Uma de suas sobrancelhas se mexia sozinha, tinha veias pulsando na testa e os punhos cerrados.

"_...chutados, abandonados,jogados fora como um pacote de ramen velho?"_

Entrou na casa e bateu a porta, dando passos decididos. Cerrou os dentes. Era isso, agora ele tiraria tudo a limpo e não importa o que ela –

"OOOf"

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguma coisa pulando em cima dele e o derrubando no chão. Aparentemente irritação o havia deixado aberto a ataques.

Abriu os olhos, somente para encontrar olhos verdes a centímetros dos dele. Sua esposa estava em cima dele com o maior sorriso que ele já tinha visto...

"Sasuke-kun!Por que demorou tanto? EU SENTI TANTO A SUA FALTA!"

Piscou. Logo lábios macios lhe roubavam um beijo. E mãos pequenas lhe acariciavam os cabelos e o rosto. Assim que abriu os olhos novamente a esposa o olhava de forma preocupada.

"Sasuke-kun qual o problema?Eu só..."

Olhos curiosos por um momento, somente para arregalarem-se um pouco em realização.Então baixou os olhos... toda sua expressão perdendo o brilho... levantou-se sem graça de cima dele e lhe deu um sorriso falso.

"Desculpa né, eu não queria... quer dizer eu não devia ter pulado em você desse jeito... Eu sei que conversamos mas é que eu nem pude me despedir e..desculpe eu não queria irritar você e... "

Ele se levantou devagar e estreitou os olhos. De que conversa ela estava falando? Irritá-lo? Ela estava tentando fugir de seu interrogatório? ..quer dizer... _conversa_... humm aquele beijo tinha sido bom.. e...

Droga! Ele não podia se distrair!Só por causa de um beijo! Mesmo que seja o primeiro beijo decente que ele ganhava em mais de 10 dias.. ou melhor em 360h...

Não que ele estivesse contando... é claro.

"Sakura..."

"Eu sei que prometi, mas você nem me acordou antes de ir e eu..."

Do que diabos ela estava falando. Observou com atenção a esposa que continuava falando sem parar, como sempre. Ela estava triste? Mas a segundos atrás ela.. ela estava normal! De que promessa ela estava falando?

"Eu não quero brigar de novo e eu..."

Brigar de novo? Do que ela estava falando? O que uma briga poderia ter haver com alguma coisa? Eles não brigavam há muito tempo!

O que seria remediado em alguns minutos...

E...Ele não se lembrava..de.. bem... quer dizer a última vez que brigaram foi antes daquela missão infernal e não fora nada de importância...ele...só... Lembranças vívidas da briga passaram diante dos olhos dele...

"_Oh"_

Por um momento Sasuke ficou parado com olhos arregalados e boca aberta. Enquanto uma vontade inédita e muito forte de arremessar a própria cabeça contra a parede tentava dominá-lo. Imerso na indignidade que alguém só pode alcançar ao perceber o próprio erro.

Ele finalmente lembrava o motivo da briga... ou melhor o que exatamente fora dito nela...

Eles estavam discutindo sobre... o que mesmo? Ah sim... inicialmente era alguma coisa envolvendo uma minissaia... que escalou-se para os motivos de todas as roupas dela terem o símbolo do clã talvez um pouco maior que o normal ...

"_Era só um pouco maior... e depois era um jeito muito e discreto e silencioso de dizer exatamente quem desmembraria qualquer engraçadinho que resolvesse ignorar a aliança no dedo dela..."_

... para as cartas de amor que ele recebia, das flores que Rock Lee ainda a presenteava... então os temperamentos dos dois tomaram conta.. ele não prestara mais atenção ao que dizia... e no final ele estava reclamando de como ela era grudenta... até mesmo enquanto dormia...

Milhões de pensamentos o invadiram... que foram facilmente resumidos em : "_Eu sou um idiota completo"_

Ela estava só... ela estava só tentando... ela só estava fazendo o que _ele_ pedira...

Respirou fundo... sentindo um alivio profundo... junto com a vontade de arremessar o crânio contra..objetos _muito_ sólidos... mas alívio era o dominante...

Não que ele estivesse preocupado...

Não era como se ele tivesse acreditado naquele dobe do Naruto, ou estivesse preocupado com a possibilidade da esposa... estar enjoada dele... ou ter se cansado da vida de casada... ou que Sakura estaria pensando em jogá-lo fora como ramen velho... Nunca.. ele jamais se preocuparia com essas coisas...

Olhos negros cheios de culpa observaram a esposa que o guiava até a cozinha. Enquanto ele estava bestificado pela própria idiotice, ela resolvera que alimentá-lo era prioridade.

Culpa parecia mordê-lo... Ele esquecera completamente que havia dito aquilo.

Ela o estava servindo e sorrindo, falando amenidades. Ele percebeu que ela já se dirigia para uma cadeira ao lado da dele, ao invés de seu lugar usual, o colo dele.

Aquilo não podia continuar. Ele não podia aceitar isso. Então por causa de uma briga e palavras impensadas as coisas seriam assim? Sem beijos na bochecha antes sair? Sem selinhos? Sem abraços surpresa? Sem abraço noturno? Ele perderia TODOS os dengos e carinhos dele? Não que ele sentisse falta nem nada.. mas...

Isso era grave . Muito, muito grave ele decidiu.

Bem se ele tinha feito a bagunça... ele tinha que arrumar. Uma pessoa só pode ir até certo ponto sem admitir algumas verdades. Especialmente se todos os dengos, carinhos e mimos que ele ganhava estavam em jogo.

Segurou o braço dela e com um puxão estratégico a esposa sentava no colo dele. Podia ver as bochechas dela ficando vermelhas e aqueles olhos verdes como a grama de Konoha arregalarem-se. Não pôde evitar um meio sorriso satisfeito.

Aconchegando a esposa no colo dele, ele passou a comer com os dois braços ao redor dela, aproveitando-se da diferença gritante de tamanhos. Efetivamente prendendo a esposa.

Parou de comer brevemente, colocando um dos braços ao redor da esposa e outro apertando de leve uma das mãos dela.

"Está muito bom, Sakura"

Ele pôde sentir o sorriso dela e o jeito como ela aconchegou-se mais nele. Ela havia entendido. Ela sempre entendia.

Ele nunca fora bom com palavras de afeto em geral. Ou desculpase admissão de qualquer tipo de sentimento. Mas para sorte do jovem Uchiha, Sakura parecia entendê-lo e apreciar a forma peculiar como ele expressava seus sentimentos.

Seja criando uma confusão por causa de uma saia que nem era assim tão curta para inicio de conversa, cozinhando o café da manhã ou afirmando sem palavras que ele gostava das atenções dela.

Depois de uma conversa amena, levantaram-se. Quando ele, _curiosamente _de bom humor, sentiu uma mão macia no rosto dele.

"Sasuke - kun, você parece tão cansado..."

Ele suspirou e inclinou-se sem perceber na direção da mão dela, pensando em todas aquelas noites mal dormidas... Ele não se sentia cansado.. ele sentia que podia cair desmaiado e acordar no ano seguinte. E enquanto tentava decidir se ele sentia mais dor nas costas ou nas pernas e percebia que o chão da cozinha parecia muito confortável agora que ele parava para pensar, ele se sentiu ser puxado. Piscou. A esposa sorriu e disse.

" Você precisa de um banho.."

Por um momento o esforço necessário para tomar um banho lhe pareceu _demais_...será que ele não podia só dormir? Quer dizer ele estava _mesmo _cansado, não dormiahá séculos e bem ele não estava _tão_ fedido assim.

"Não precisa fazer bico Sasuke –kun... eu vou cuidar de você"

Estreitou os olhos. Ele certamente. Absolutamente. Em nenhuma circunstância faria uma coisa tão indigna dele como fazer bico. Ela deveria estar ficando louca..e...e... hummmm... Ela disse que tomaria conta dele?

Sorriu... bem se era assim ele podia adiar seus planos brilhantes de desmaiar no chão da cozinha. Daquilo ele podia dizer que sentira um pouco, _só um pouquinho_, de falta. Não que ele adorasse toda aquela mordomia e paparico. Imagine, um ninja tem que estar acostumado à dureza da vida.

Assim que chegaram no banheiro. Os dois entraram na banheira com água quente e cheirosa.Um banho de espuma. Sakura sentada atrás dele, lhe servia de travesseiro enquanto ele de olhos fechados se deixava cuidar. Com uma esponja ela esfregava a pele dele, massageando os pontos tensos nos ombros dele. Retirando o suor. Aplicando um pouco de chacra a pontos muito doloridos. Limpando e massageando todo o corpo dele.

"Hummm"

Não pôde deixar de suspirar. Ela agora massageava o couro cabeludo dele enquanto lhe lavava o cabelo. Fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, para facilitar a retirada do xampu.

Suspirou ainda mais. Banhos quentes na banheira não eram _exatamente _ruins.

Muito cedo, na opinião dele, o banho acabou. Logo ele estava vestido em sua calça de pijama preferida. Podia sentir os olhos pesados.

Agora Sasuke estava de volta a sua cama macia e confortável. Satisfeito e quentinho. Um sorriso discreto no rosto. Mexeu-se um pouco, ficando em sua posição preferida.

"Hummmm"

Entretanto,olhos negros e muito sonolentos ainda lutavam o sono, permanecendo entreabertos. Ainda não...

"_Será que ela não vai.."_

Logo sentiu alguma coisa macia e quentinha se deitando em suas costas. Mãos delicadas depositando-se sobre o coração, enquanto braços femininos o envolviam e pernas menores se misturavam as dele. Ele provavelmente não poderia se mexer um milímetro durante a noite. Estava preso naquela posição...

Sorriu

Segurou a mão dela com a dele. Assegurando-se que ela também não iria a lugar nenhum. Afinal.. ela já mudara de idéia uma vez. Suspirou e relaxou. Agora, estava satisfeito... alimentado, limpo e deitado com seu cobertor preferido... e finalmente teria uma boa noite de sono...

"Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

Uma risada abafada. E uma cabeça rosada se encostava em suas costas. Podia sentir... toda a tensão se esvaindo. Aquilo era bem melhor. Agora ele podia dormir...

Não que ele tivesse sentido falta ou coisa parecida. Era só..hum... mais _confortável_ assim.. só isso.

"Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

Mais risadas, agora meio sonolentas. Pôde sentir os lábios dela se mexendo nas costas dele enquanto ela falava ebocejava.

Ele deixaria aquela passar. Hoje ele estava muito cansado. Muito relaxado. Muito sonolento. Muito confortável.

Amanhã ele diria para ela. Diria que era um absurdo. Que nunca, jamais, em nenhuma hipótese aquilo seria possível.

Afinal... era impossível, ridículo e certamente um engano da parte dela. Ele Uchiha Sasuke, um ninja forte e temido, conhecido por sua frieza e personalidade pouco amigável... nunca...jamais...em nenhuma circunstância...faria algo tão indigno e abaixo dele...como.. _ronronar._

* * *

É isso. Espero que tenham gostado! Estou feliz e triste por ter acabado minha primeira estória! Três capítulos muito suados posso dizer. Espero que Naruto e Kiba não tenham ficado muito.. fora da linha dos personagens originais. Bem.. Naruto sempre o vi como o tipo de amigo que gosta de provocar e "tirar uma com a cara" dos amigos. Afinal.. ele gostava de pregar peças e tudo.

Omotivo da Sakura nãofoi decepcionante? Espero que não.

Ah.. a diferença de tamanhos foi porque no mangá Sasuke está muito alto, bem maior que a Sakura... eu acho que a cabeça dela fica na altura do ombro dele mais ou menos. Ah é.. alguém interessado em ser Beta-reader de algumas estórias? Quero ajuda com gramática e opiniões sinceras. Se interessar a alguém por favor me mande uma mensgem pelo meu profile.

No mais é isso! Agradeço novamente as reviews que recebi e espero que deixem mais comentários!


End file.
